Events
During the course of a session of Party Hard, it's possible to activate certain special events which may or may not have an impact on gameplay. Some of these events can be triggered by the player using a phone, but most of these events can also be triggered by Twitch Integration. All Levels These events can be activated on most levels – the exception being the Party Truck level, where no events are allowed. Bear (Twitch vote: #bear) A brown bear wearing sunglasses and a tie joins the party, randomly wandering around, dancing, and occasionally attacking party-goers – including the player! Its dancing will also startle party-goers. The bear does not increase the total number of party-goers, but can be killed. Bear Killer (Twitch vote: #bearkiller) A black bear wearing sunglasses and a tie joins the party, randomly wandering around, dancing, and occasionally attacking party-goers. Its dancing will also startle party-goers. Unlike the other bear, this one will never intentionally harm the player, hence the name, "bear killer." The bear killer does not increase the total number of party-goers, but can be killed. Bikers (Twitch vote: #bikers) A handful of rowdy bikers arrive at the party. They may attack party-goers or the player. They also increase the total number of party-goers. Body Builder (Twitch vote: #bodybuilder) A handful of scantily-clad muscle-men arrive at the party. Aside from increasing the number of party-goers, they have no effect on the party. Bouncer (Twitch vote: #bouncer) A tough-looking bouncer arrives at the scene. Just like pre-generated bouncers, they will randomly guard a small area and violently attack the player, should they get too close. They also increase the total number of party-goers. Butcher (Twitch vote: #butcher) A maniac in a hockey mask shows up and starts mowing down random party-goers with a chainsaw – including the player! They also increase the total number of party-goers. Carnival (Twitch vote: #carnival) A mixed bag of people arrive, ranging from clowns, to skeletons, to Mario or Hulk Hogan. Aside from increasing the number of party-goers, they have no effect on the party. Girls (Twitch vote: #girls) A random assortment of girls arrive, ready to party. Aside from increasing the number of party-goers, they have no effect on the party. Go-go Girls (Twitch vote: #gogogirls) A few girls in costumes show up and encourage people to start dancing. Aside from that, they also increase the number of party-goers. Mad Killer (Twitch vote: #madkiller) A normal-looking person in a suit arrives. At first, they seem like just another party-goer. However, if they sees the player, they will immediately give chase with intent to kill! The player can kill them, if they're fast enough. They also increase the number of party-goers. Merchant (Twitch vote: #merchant) A shady-looking man in a trenchcoat arrives, ready to sell the player one of a random selection of items. The merchant does not increase the total number of party-goers, but can be killed. Pest Control (Twitch vote: #pestcontrol) A trio of folks wearing hasmat suits arrives and begin to spray random areas of the party with bug spray. The "bug spray" will immediately poison any party-goer that comes into contact with it, eventually leading to their demise. The pest control units do not increase the total number of party-goers. Pizza Delivery (Twitch vote: #pizza) Summons a pizza delivery person who will place a pizza on the ground for the player. They also increase the number of party-goers. Racer (Twitch vote: #racer) A person in a speedsuit and bike helmet arrives. Once at the party, they randomly attack one person – which may be the player – before joining the party. They also increase the number of party-goers. S.W.A.T. Team (Twitch vote: #swat) Up to three men in tactical combat gear arrive and begin to knock random party-goers unconscious for several minutes before leaving. They are always called in if the player uses a bomb. They can also arrest the player, immediately ending the game. They do not increase the number of party-goers. Special Agent (Twitch vote: #specialagent) A sharp-dressed agent of law arrives. If they spot they player, they immediately give chase with the intent to arrest! They do not increase the number of party-goers, but can be killed. Level-Specific These events can only be activated on certain levels. Aliens (Twitch vote: #aliens) A couple of aliens arrive and join the party. After a while, they leave, taking one random party-goer with them. Another short while later, the party-goer they abducted returns, safe-and-sound. The aliens also increase the number of party-goers, though only temporarily. Conga Line (Twitch vote: #congaline) Random party-goers form a line behind another party-goer, following them in a chain of people for several minutes. The player can also be at the one leading the conga line, under certain circumstances. Hot Floor (Twitch vote: #hotfloor) The dance floor violently shorts out, killing everyone standing atop it. This can happen repeatedly, if voted on by Twitch chat. Sharkonado (Twitch vote: #sharkonado) After a slight delay, a tornado/waterspout will whirl through the background of the level, raining down live sharks onto the level. The randomly-placed sharks act as armed proximity traps, eating any nearby party-goers. After about 30 seconds of activity, the sharks suffocate and become inactive. Trivia * The "Aliens" event likely refers to recurring reports of people being abducted and "modified" by "little grey men from outer space." * The "Sharkonado" event is a reference to the Syfy original movie series, Sharknado, in which freak tornadoes scoop up and litter live sharks on unsuspecting citizens. Category:Events